


Let's See How Deep We Get

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fucking, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Ganon has invited a few of his friends over for a little party.





	Let's See How Deep We Get

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this part of the story! Please leave a comment, they really help. :)
> 
> Also, has anyone noticed where I'm getting my titles from yet? lol

Ganon had been talking about a little get together with some of his closest friends. Link was curious about who he considered friends and what this get together would be like. In fact, he actually knew very little about Ganon. It wasn't that he didn't tell Link anything, it was just that Link had trouble asking about his life.

 

He knew quiet a lot actually. Like that he loved eating a slice of hydromelon every breakfast with his eggs and that he went horse riding every other day if his schedule permitted. Link also knew that Ganon loved all kinds of animals and that he loved to swim in the moat on hot days.

 

It made Link smile to know these small parts of Ganon. He wished to know more though. Like what did Ganon like to read in his spare time? Did he miss Gerudo? Has he seen any other parts of Hyrule? And how did he become Zelda's uncle anyway? That was the biggest question on his mind.

 

This get together though. This was the biggest thing happening since Link arrived. Ganon was very excited about it, especially that Link would be meeting his friends.

 

"I have friends from all over, Gerudo Town, Zora's Domain, Goron City and Rito Village. I can't wait for you to meet them. This'll be fun." He was grinning so much that Link couldn't help but smile. "I do need to talk to you about something though." Ganon sat on the couch and Link sat next to him. "This get together, it won't be like a normal party. It's more for like minded people, my friends, who like... the kind of things we do." He gestured between them. Link tilted his head in confused.

 

 _What do you mean?_ He signed.

 

"I mean... the sex. The intense sex we have." Link blushed at his words. "In fact, there may be some... activities happening at this and I wanted to know if you were comfortable with that. If you don't want to go or just stay out of it, that's alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

 

Link had to think about it. Sex with almost complete strangers was nothing knew for him. Sex with Ganon's friends however... But he didn't have to have sex with anyone. Ganon was giving him a chance to say now, and knowing him he'd check in on him throughout the night.

 

He looked at Ganon and nodded, signing that he wanted to go.

 

That night they picked out an outfit for Link. Ganon would be wearing his usual black on black, but Link wanted to look good for his friends. Divine was the word he used. Ganon was looking at their different options while Link brushed his hair. He slicked it back and let it hang loose around his shoulders. HE walked over to Ganon, naked and smiled at him.

 

"Mm, I almost want you to go like that." He chuckled as Link did a little spin for him. "No, not tonight but I do want you to look... divine as you said." He smiled and gestured to the outfit he had selected. They were spread out on the bed.

 

Link looked at each outfit. One was a tight, short ,black, sleeveless dress. He passed on that. The next one was his Gerudo vai outfit. Link chuckled but passed. Next was a black top with long sleeves and a hole cut into the front. On closer inspection, he realized it was made to have a hole, the fabricof two pieces meeting under the arms. It looked tight but the fabric was soft. Ganon had paired with it a pair of black, lacy underwear that would barely cover his ass. He looked at him. "I want you to show off your best assets." Link raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "You'll look divine in this, I know you will."

 

Link got dressed and found that the way the top was made, the hole sat right across his chest, his nipples exposed. the underwear fit him perfectly, his ass looked amazing in them. He put on a pair of slippers and double checked his hair in the mirror. He stared at his exposed chest and knew what Ganon was doing. The shirt was just long enough to cover his ass. Ganon gave him a long coat to wear as they walked.

 

The little get together was being held in a private dining room. There were Ritos, Zoras, Gerudos and Gorons. He tried not to stare as he followed Ganon to their seats.

 

This was very informal, everyone was standing around and talking or sitting in small groups. Overall there was about twenty people there. Link glanced at Ganon but he was pouring them both a glass of wine. He turned and handed one to Link. "It's honey wine." He smiled and took a sip. Link sniffed it before tasting it. It was very sweet.

 

Link took off his coat but felt self conscious. Some of the people there were very beautiful. Even that Gerudo woman with dark red hair- He perked up. Barla? He almost dropped his glass as he stood up.

 

Ganon noticed and looked concerned. "Link, what's wrong?" Barla looked over when she heard his name and her face lit up. Link stumbled as he hurried over before tackling her in a hug. Ganon followed and smiled when he saw who she was with. "Lady Urbosa." He bowed and she bowed back.

 

"Your Majesty. So this is the one you've told me about?" She gestured to Link who was signing very rapidly with Barla.

 

"Yes, Lady Impa gave him to me as a gift."

 

She nodded, "I remember when he came, Barla told me about him but we've never met."

 

"Link? This is Lady Urbosa, chief of the Gerudos." Link turned and bowed deeply to her.

 

She smiled and bowed back. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I brought Barla along, hoping you two would get to see each other again." Link nodded and beamed, his eyes wet with tears of joy. Barla pet his hair, smiling as well.

 

"I was hoping to see you too, pet." He beamed up at her and Ganon couldn't help but smile.

 

"I'm glad you came as well."

 

They spent some time talking, Link ending up in Ganon's lap. Urbosa stood to talk to a Goron when Barla smiled. "Someone is watching you." Link looked over and saw a petite pink Zora watching him. She was very pretty and had silver jewelry on her head and wrists.

 

She slowly walked over and bowed to Ganon. "Your Majesty."

 

"Your Highness. I'm glad you were able to come."

 

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I'm afraid my brother wasn't able to come."

 

"That's a shame, maybe we'll come visit the Domain soon."

 

"I know he'll like that very much." She turned to Link and bowed. "Hello." He bowed back.

 

"This is Link, Link this is Mipha, princess of the Zora."

 

"It's nice to meet you Link. I was wondering if I may..." She blushed softly and gestured vaguely towards him. Link looked up at Ganon, hoping he knew what she meant. "I'm sorry, I've been to gatherings such as this but I've never participated. It's still new to me."

 

"Take your time." Ganon smiled at her and Link did as well.

 

"I was wondering if I could play with your nipples, Link? They look..." Link blushed hard and glanced at Ganon. He nodded so Link looked at Mipha and nodded. Her face brightened though she was still blushing.

 

She stepped in closer and reached out a hand. Link noted her sharp nails and felt a thrill go through him. She lightly trailed a nail down over his left nipple and he shivered. She placed her hands against his chest and rubbed her thumbs over his nipples. He let out a breath and his eyes fluttered.

 

Ganon held onto Link's hips as Mipha continued to rub and play with his nipples. She didn't hold back and just kept going. It didn't take long for him to start panting.

 

She seemed fascinated by his nipples. She tugged and pinched at them, making him gasped. Link arched his back and looked down at her. She smiled and leaned forward to close her lips around his left nipple. She sucked on it lightly while still playing with the other. Link swallowed back his cry of pleasure.

 

Mipha went back and forth between his nipples, sucking on them harder and harder while pinching and tugging the other. It was pleasurable pain, something he had felt in the past but not recently and never like this.

 

He tried to buck his hips, his cock hard and aching but Ganon's hands kept him still. He cried out when Mipha grazed her sharp teeth over the sore flesh and she smirked. He switched to the other nipple and did the same there. The feeling of her sharp teeth made him arch his back and pushed his chest closer to her.

 

She pinched his nipple and switched, sucking so hard he would be bruised tomorrow. Pain shot through him and he whimpered. She switched again, sucking to bruise the other.

 

Link didn't know how much time had passed. How long had she been at this? She pulled away and rolled both of his nipples between her fingers. "This was quite fun, thank you Link." She pinched them hard before stepping back. She bowed and walked away.

 

Link was panting hard, his chest heaving. He looked down to see that his nipples were bright red and puffy. He licked his lips and moaned when he felt Ganon's mouth on his neck. Link rolled his hips, feeling his hard cock against his ass.

 

"I want to fuck you in front of everyone, show them who you belong time." Link nodded eagerly and turned to kiss him. Ganon turned Link on his lap and got his cock out. Link stroked it while Ganon moved his underwear aside to reveal his hole. Holding Link, Ganon positioned himself and sank into him with a groan. Link was flushed, knowing that his friends were watching them.

 

Ganon thrusted hard and fast, taking his pleasure from his tight, little hole. Link felt eyes on him and he looked over to see Urbosa and Barla watching with matching smirks. He looked the other way and saw a Rito and a Goron watching with lustful gazes. Did they want a turn? Would Ganon allow that?

 

He cried out as he hit his prostate. Ganon hit it again, over and over. Link felt so full, it was a feeling he loved. It didn't take long for Ganon to come inside him. "Is it alright if they fuck you too?" Link nodded and kissed him.

 

His cock slipped out of him and he felt rough hands on his hips. He looked back to see a Goron behind him, his cock short but oh so thick. He pushed into Link and he screamed. Fuck, he was stretching him so much. The goron pulled him closer, Link kneeling on the edge of the chair. Ganon's cock was in front of him now so he licked up the length of it while he was fucked by the Goron.

 

It didn't take the Gorgon long to come and shortly after another cock pressed into him. This one was slimmer but ridged. the bumps pulled at his rim and rubbed against his prostate as the Rito fucked him. He thought he heard Ganon call him Revali but he wasn't sure. Link clenched around him, making him curse.

 

He licked at the tip of Ganon's cock and took it into his mouth. He felt Revali come inside him and pull out, his cock quickly replaced with another. He sucked on Ganon's cock while he was fucked by anyone who wanted to.

 

By the end of the night, Link's ass was covered in come, even more dripping out of his hole. Ganon's friends left and he got Link cleaned up before carrying him back to their room. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Link nodded. "You didn't come, do you still want to wait?" He nodded again.

 

Back in their room Ganon tucked Link into bed, getting in next to him and holding him close. Link fell asleep easily, feeling safe and warm in Ganon's arms.

 

Ganon woke in the morning to find Link still asleep. He smiled and watched him. The blanket had been kicked off at some point, leaving Link's naked body exposed. He had dark bruises on his hips and with the way Link was lying, Ganon could see that Link's nipples were very bruises as well.

 

He smirked and shifted, getting up to kneel behind Link. Link's ass was a beautiful sight. He ran his hands over it and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing his tight hole. Ganon lined himself up and slowly pushed into Link, moaning softly.

 

Link shifted in his sleep as Ganon thrusted slow and deep. He wanted Link to wake up feeling good. They had talked about this on several occasions. He held Link's hips down as he continued to thrust.

 

Link moaned in his sleep and shifted onto his back some. Ganon leaned down and licked at one of his bruised nipples. He whined but didn't wake. He did the same to the other then sucked on it. Link gasped, his eyes fluttering open.

 

He looked up as Ganon shifted so that Link was completely on his back. He kept fucking him at the same slow pace as Link woke up more. He moaned softly and cried out when Ganon sucked on his nipple again.

 

"More..." The word barely escaped Link's lips as he rolled his hips. Ganon couldn't agree more. He pinched Link's nipples and he cried out. The pain was so sudden, he had no way of escaping it. It hadn't built up to it like last night, it was just there already.

 

Ganon thrusted harder and flipped Link onto his stomach. He pounded into him, the motion making Link move against the bed. The fabric of the sheets rasped against his sore nipples and he moaned loud. Ganon leaned down to bite at Link's neck. "Good morning, pet." He came inside him and they both moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on Tumblr!](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
